Prohibited
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: The roaring 20s, tango partners, and two bosses way over their heads. Sandy just wanted to make a living for herself in Talfryn, even if it meant illegal shipments, a hit here and there. Shadow was born into it, no crime too big or small if it meant he'd get paid. Dawn and Sparrow clashing over alcohol shipments, one at tango practice. Will they stay rivals or become more?
1. Rivals and Partners

Rivals and Partners

A/N: Here it is the mafia/tango AU! I'm so excited to start this, especially with the semester ending and I need something to cope after finishing my first draft of my book. Yes, this is set in the AGENCY universe and in the 1920s cause I'm a huge nerd. You can check out the comic by JediAnnSolo this is based on for a better look into the world and setting.

An alarm was the first thing he noticed that wasn't right. Another was that the house was quiet even with Rune padding around like he normally did. Something felt off.

Shadow just couldn't figure out what.

"There's a new shipment coming in, I want you and John to make sure the Sparrows don't get to it first like last time." He said to two men standing at his door, shrugging his jacket on as he left home.

"What do you mean she quit?" Shadow asked, arms over his chest as he glared at the instructor.

"Poor Roxy had a twisted ankle and now she's ka-put," the graying fox explained, "But a woman lost her partner recently, same way too. Heard she was a spitfire."

The bell above the door tinkled as someone entered. Of fucking course, today just couldn't get any better.

The only thing wrong was that she was wearing a suit, ill-fitted and the hat too large as Shadow watched her go to the back to get changed.

And then he saw red.

The ever-shifting dress shade of red until it reached almost purple. A slit at the thigh, not that Shadow cared, he just didn't want to get slowed down. Her hand in his, the other placed on his shoulder.

His hand in hers, the other at the middle of her back, just below the shoulder blades. The familiar sweep across the studio floor, again and again. And then words.

"I could walk you home. Call a cab," Shadow said, glancing at her. The ill-fitted suit, too large hat back in place.

A smile. Slow and with bravado _only_ another boss could have.

"Thanks fer the offer," that twang was unbearable, her eyes too green. ", but I don't go home with men like you."

And like that she was gone. Sandy Cheeks. Part time professional dancer, full time pain in Shadow's ass if his business was concerned. Sparrow syndicate boss and he was stuck with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat 1

A/N: Now that my existential crisis is over, here's chapter 2! And with ya know actual history this time. I hope you all enjoy it! Also not really a Christmas fic, but it's the least I could do for JediAnnSolo and klaudiapasqui for the amazing inspiration they've given me throughout the year.

Sandy had two things on her mind today. One: her new dance partner. Two: if Static would show up on time. He was supposed to meet her at the docks half an hour ago and she hadn't seen his blue tail yet.

"Sorry I'm late, there were a couple of—"

"Doesn't matter," Sandy said, heading towards one of the incoming ships. "Just help me with the cargo."

One thing down, one more to go. Her new partner.

And boss of the Dawn syndicate. Just her luck to be stuck with Shadow of all people to dance with. Sandy was more surprised that he was good at it more than anything and then had the nerve to act like he wasn't encroaching on her shipments. The last one went missing and Static swore up and down that it was Shadow or at least one of his goons, so they shouldn't take any chances.

After all, cops started watching the harbor in the day time, switching out at night and sending anyone that didn't look like a sailor or stockbroker back home. Which is why she was wearing her brother's suit.

The only thing she had close to home besides phone calls. Especially all the way out in Talfryn.

"Boss. Sandy," Static said, looking at her after the last barrel was loaded into the truck.

She hummed, grabbing his hand as she pulled herself into the truck.

Speakeasies were a sanctuary. They weren't too hard to find if you knew who to talk to, secret enough to keep away from the cops, and the only place Shadow had any peace.

"Think about it this way," one of his men started, blowing smoke. "they go to nationals and that kitten of his comes back to nothing."

"She's not my woman and we'll both be coming back to nothing if you guys don't work on those cops snooping around." Shadow said, dealing cards.

It didn't help that the Institute was on his case as well. He had an appointment coming up and he had to make it look like he was doing something legal.

Dancing was the easiest cover up and not as bad as Shadow thought. Three years down the line and both professions were smooth sailing.

Now the real fun could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat 2

A/N: School is really dragging me, well AP bio, but at least I'm doing well in my other classes. Anyway, I'd like to thank jediannsolo and klaudiapasqui for their wonderful fanart (I used one for a cover), it really improved my whole day and I wouldn't shut up about it.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, moving into a natural turn.

Sandy's heels squeaked against the floorboards. "Trying to lead, clearly, since you can't."

Shadow stopped, mid-turn and looked at her. He huffed a moment later, leading into a natural spin turn. Slow, quick, quick, slow. A pause. Quick, quick. Her heels clacking against the floorboards.

"This wouldn't be so difficult if you'd just follow," Shadow said, walking them across the room and grimacing as she stepped on his foot. Again. "You weren't like this with your old partner, right?"

"No. 'Sides I'd rather not talk about someone that bailed on me in the last second," Sandy answered. "We were close to qualifyin' for Nationals and then he just quit. So, now I'm stuck with you and back at square one."

"Thought he twisted his ankle like Roxanne. I would feel sorry for you, but I don't think I can if you and that blue moron keep stealing my customers."

Sandy shook her head then grinned. "Alcohol ain't cheap to make, but it's cheap to sell. Free if ya throw in a meal."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shadow mumbled, striding in a closed promenade.

At least she kept up with him.

It was surprisingly freezing as Static waited outside for Sandy to finish up. He glanced down at a small clicking sound to see a houndoom by the door, a bone between its paws as it chewed at it. Torchic maybe.

Static shifted as it stopped and looked at him. "What? Are you waiting on someone too?" he asked, buttoning his jacket up more.

The houndoom barked, immediately going back to gnawing on the maybe torchic bone. Maybe it was the cold cause he just spoke to a wild animal like they knew each other. What was a houndoom doing outside a dance studio anyway?

"What—can't believe I'm talking to a mangy mutt," Static mumbled, stepping back as it growled.

It barked again, bone abandoned as it started towards him, barking more.

Static groaned, the flames barely missing his shoes. He just bought these. "Shut up, you stupid—"

"Rune, quit it."

They both looked at the man. Rune sat and Static stared. Sure, he'd seen Shadow around but never this close and if looks could kill then the glare he was sending Static's way would've put him six feet deep.

"Wait, this mutt is yours?" Static asked, pointing at Rune as he growled at him.

"Not a mutt," Shadow replied, scratching at Rune's neck as he went over to Shadow's side. "What are you doing here?"

Static straightened, opening his mouth to reply as Sandy walked out of the building.

"So, I'll see ya tonight. Well, I'll see William." She said, putting her hat on.

Shadow frowned, arms folded over his chest. "He's my best customer, don't. I'll see you at practice in the morning." He said, walking away from them as Rune followed, maybe Torchic bone between his teeth.

Sandy chuckled, looking at Static as he looked at her then at Shadow's retreating form. "What?" she asked.

"You're dance partners with him?" he said, watching her nod. "How bad is he?"

"Not bad at all," she answered, heading the opposite way Shadow went.

She was being honest, Static realized. Granted, she always was, but to her rival was different. Any compliment she ever gave Shadow had an underlying layer of sarcasm, but a genuine compliment wasn't something Static could get used to.

He stopped, seeing her apartment complex ahead of them. He didn't live far away, but that didn't stop the urge to make sure she got to her place safely so he kept walking with her.

Sandy threw herself on the bed, groaning at the cold feeling that always settled in her chest at the thought of calling her parents. She almost always called them back when she first moved here. Before the ban on alcohol, before she started selling cases of it so she wouldn't miss rent or scrounge for clothes, before she was promoted to a boss.

She frowned, reaching for the candlestick phone and dialing the familiar numbers. She shifted as the phone rang, pacing around her bedroom.

She wasn't expecting her brother to pick up.


	4. Chapter 4

Heat 3

A/N: More practicing, an awkward talk with Randy, and a bar fight. Nothing could go wrong! Unless, I end up messing around with Randy's character since not much is known about him. Once again, happy birthday to jediannsolo, I hope your day goes great!

"Hey,"

It had been a while since she heard from her brother. Much less spoken to him. Not after—

"Sandy? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, uh, where's ma?" she asked, sitting on the bed. The coldness in her chest spread, her hands shaking as she held the receiver.

"Out. How's that dance thing you keep talkin' about going?"

Well this was unexpected. Randy rarely, if ever, asked about her interests anymore, especially when she moved. Sometime around high school and college, he just started ignoring her for whatever reason she couldn't remember.

Much less what they fought about before she left for Talfryn. Something about a job opening if she thought about it hard enough.

"It's goin' well. I got a new partner though." She finally answered.

Even if they weren't on the best terms outside of practice and sometimes during.

"He treatin' you well? I'd hate to humiliate him once I get up there."

"Yeah, he's a pain in the—wait, up here? What for?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Under different circumstances, Sandy would've jumped at the opportunity. If she wasn't a crime boss and actually had a job at the Institute.

The call ended just as soon as it had started. Randy was coming next week.

Sandy sighed, switching into the only flapper dress she owned and wore for customers. At least the black brought out her eyes. She stood in front of the mirror, debating on grabbing her shawl or not when someone knocked.

"Ready to go? I heard Shadow invited a blues singer, so that'll bring in more people." Static said, stepping in the small apartment. "You look nice,"

She nodded, waving him towards the couch. "I just gotta get my shoes. Shawl or no shawl?" she said, heading back into her room.

"No shawl," Static answered, picking at the lint on his shirt.

She just hoped this would go smoothly.

The night was young and Sandy would have had William at her speakeasy if he wasn't too handsy and if Shadow hadn't stepped in. Or if she hadn't been stupid and pulled him to the back since he thought fighting someone with a broken glass as a weapon was smart.

"Don't you have customers of mine to steal?" Shadow asked, leaning back in the chair. "You abandoned your little friend."

"He'll understand, probably pull more without me." Sandy replied, dropping the shards into a nearby tin. "I need you a bit less hurt for practice and the upcoming competition."

Shadow scoffed, taking his hand away. "Why is this whole Nationals thing important to you? You and I both know this is just a cover up for what we really do."

He wasn't wrong, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "My family believes me and I'm not too bad at this dancin' thing. Neither are you, so what's yer deal?" she said, watching him blink, red eyes a bit hazy.

"Next time you come in here, I won't save you." He mumbled, wrapping his hand in gauze before walking back to where everyone else was.

Sandy stood up to follow him before Static pulled back the curtain.

"What was that about?" he asked, jabbing a thumb to where Shadow was.

"Nothin'. Let's go, I'm sure Hopper can't keep 'em entertained for this long." She said, walking past him.

Practice went surprisingly smooth, even with Shadow's ruined hand.

"Competition is on Tuesday, and my brother's comin' Monday." Sandy mumbled, looking at the sign up sheet and tapping her pen against it.

"And?"

"And I might bring him along so he thinks I'm _only_ dancin'."

Shadow shook his head, tapping cigarette ash on a blank sheet. "You need a new dress," he said. "I'll call Mei to take you over to Gracie's."

She snorted, passing the sheet and pen to him after signing. "I'm too much of a Southern gal for Gracie's, as if I'd find anything in there."

"You'd be surprised."

Sandy huffed, heading towards the back to change and leave. Mei must be a miracle worker if she can get Sandy into something at that place.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat 4

A/N: It's competition time! And ya know Randy/someone else making an appearance. Again, thanks to jediannsolo and klaudiapasqui for their amazing support!

What was taking her so long? Shadow wondered that for the fifth time today as he paced in front of the car. Mei had called him earlier about how dress shopping went and to make sure he kept himself in line.

"You're late," he mumbled, barely looking up as he checked the time on his watch and opened the car door.

"Well, I had to get my dress and brother," Sandy replied, sliding in the front seat as her brother paused, holding his hand out.

"Randy, uh, nice to meet you," the man—her brother said, hand still stretched out.

Shadow sighed, quickly gripping his hand. "Now, get in, we're late enough as it is."

"What's up with you?" Sandy asked, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

Pulling out of the spot he parked in, he answered, "I hope you'll be on time next competition if you want to get to nationals. Put your feet down,"

"So, nationals are like the final round, right?" Randy asked, leaning forward.

Shadow glanced in the rearview mirror meeting the same green eyes. "Pretty much, you ever—"

"No, it ain't something he ever took an interest in." Sandy interrupted, finally taking her feet down as they slowed to a stop in front of the stadium. Shadow didn't miss the slight bite to her words or the blink and you'll miss it glare Randy sent her way.

A family squabble wasn't his issue to butt into and he wasn't about to start now. They had a competition to win.

Her dress was a deep blue this time, nearly touching the floor as her heels clacked against the marble. Her back was out, graceful and strong in appearance; too much skin showing, enough to catch the other contestants' attention.

"Don't you have anything more modest?" Shadow asked, slipping the black coat over his white button up. If he had known Mei was going to pick something like that then he would've gone with them.

"Nah, Mei was purty persistent," Sandy replied, smoothing out the skirt a bit. "What, did you forget I was a lady underneath the suit?"

It was pretty obvious she wasn't what she tried to emulate. She looked out of place beside him and Shadow couldn't help but think she'd look more natural in a different environment. Not running around with men under her command and an illegal bar.

"So, anyone yer lookin' forward to competin' against?" she asked, a sharp flame suddenly alight in her eyes.

"Those two," Shadow answered, jerking his chin towards a blue hedgehog and yellow cat, grinning when Nazo met his gaze. "They've been in this business ever since I got here and Nazo's been bothering me for three years straight."

"Roxanne finally quit on you," Nazo said, standing in front of Shadow. "I kind of feel bad for your new partner."

Clara cleared her throat, nudging Nazo. "Don't be rude," she mumbled, smiling at Sandy. "Nice to meet you."

Sandy nodded, shaking Clara's hand. She glanced over, watching Shadow leave as the announcer's voice sounded over the PA system. It was almost time to start.

Shadow sighed, stomping out the cigarette. He shouldn't be nervous, it was like practice except with more people and a crowd watching. Maybe it was Sandy. He had gotten used to Roxanne's build, figured out where she would move next and whether to go for dynamic or seamless. She was easy.

Sandy, however, was new. Nearly wild in her movements, if he was being honest. He had to adapt, learn her only as a dance partner, nothing else.

He turned to go back inside, stopping at the figure that loomed by the entrance, dark gaze never leaving him as the wolf walked towards him. Pinstripe suit free of wrinkles and a fresh flower in his breast pocket, a gold ring on his gloved finger that Shadow pressed against his lips out of respect.

"You'll make me proud, won't you?" Von Barke rumbled, brown eyes critical.

"Of course," with that Shadow left, standing on the dance floor with his partner. His rival.

He watched as Sandy eyes darted to the crowd—her brother, he realized—and to the other contestants, nervously messing with the silver fabric at her neck that held the dress together.

"Hey," he said, noting the way her eyes snapped to him. "Just focus on me if you have to. We're going to nationals."

She nodded, easily placing herself in Shadow's hold as the music flowed. She had never known a smile could look so natural on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Heat 5

A/N: Okay I admit, I had to brush up on some competition videos to really get a feel for it, I'm already dramatic so this should be a fun piece of cake. Sorry if it's short though. Again, thanks to jediannsolo and klaudiapasqui for their wonderful support, art, and generally being amazing people.

Dancing with him in front of people was entirely different. It almost felt like she was floating. Nazo and Clara were number 22, she noticed after the first spin, easily tracking the yellow dress Clara wore.

She had no reason to be nervous, even if her brother was in the crowd and watching her. A plastered smile on her face and Shadow leading her like it was nothing was probably the only thing keeping her grounded.

Another turn, an elegant pause right in front of the judges before walking across the floor. It would be fine, they'd win this and go right back to fighting amongst each other.

Second place wasn't bad. It didn't feel good, but Shadow would take what he can get. They got to semi-finals, that's all that mattered. He breathed, heading towards the changing area and pausing. "Any real reason you're here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. See how _our,_ well your business now, is doing."

It was rare for Von Barke to actually show up for one of Shadow's competitions, much less stay for one unless his current parole officer let him. Much rarer for the old wolf to have any sort of conversation with him, Shadow had gotten used to Georgette's overall dramatics when giving him a message from Von Barke about who was doing what and the occasional hit that was paid off.

Sure, Von Barke had been in and out of jail ever since he passed on the syndicate, like an absentee parent that wanted their kid to turn out better than they did.

"It's going well, profits better. That, uh, blues singer really turned things around, might invite him—" Shadow stopped, pressing his lips together as Von Barke flashed rows and rows of teeth in a cheap imitation of a smile.

"What about the Sparrow's boss? I _know_ you aren't letting some woman outsmart you." He said, a rough edge to his voice.

"Of course not," like she'd even try and pull a fast one on him while they worked together. Hell, she just might now that Shadow reconsidered it. "Everything's going smoothly, one mishap won't set me back."

Von Barke narrowed his eyes. "It'd better not. Keep her close, I don't want you sitting next to me in a jail cell." He growled, turning away and walking off like he was just congratulating them on their win.

An odd sense of relief settled over Shadow as Von Barke's frame meshed in with other spectators. He had to get changed and drop his partner—rival, he reminded himself—off. If there was one thing Shadow learned from Von Barke was that fear could change lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Heat 6

A/N: Finally some (brief) mafia activity with Static, our resident troublemaker. Thanks to klaudiapasqui and jediannsolo, plus everyone else who's even looked at this, for their continued support.

Frantic knocking wasn't something Sandy expected at 2 in the morning or ever really considering she lived in a mostly quiet apartment complex.

"What?" she asked, glancing back to where her room and Randy were before looking at Static.

"I need you to come with me, well, after you change." He said, his tail twitching.

Sandy yawned, mumbling, "Can't it wait til—"

"No. It's Hopper," Static interrupted, shifting from his left foot to his right. "They came out of nowhere."

"Give me ten minutes,"

The walk there was quiet. Not a word spoken between them until they reached the speakeasy underground.

"You sure they came out of nowhere?" she asked, unlocking and opening the door as Static nodded.

A low groan was the first thing that held Sandy's attention. Then it was the overturned tables and chairs, a few filled with bullet holes, the curtain torn. Lastly, it was Hopper leaning against the bar, holding a wet, brown rag to his side.

"Hey, boss," he wheezed, the grimace he had leaving for a moment.

Sandy quickly crossed the room, pulling the rag away before pressing it back. "Don't 'hey, boss' me. Ya think a guy like that would have some decency to not hit your crew while you're gone. I'll call someone,"

He was right in front of her the whole time too. Having the nerve to act like he was serious about a competition. Telling her to focus on him, that they were going to nationals while his men ambushed hers.

Hopper shifted, groaning. "Nah, I'll be alright, at least I didn't end up like the poor bastard out back." He said, teeth yellow as he smiled and slumped forward, blood seeping through the front of his shirt.

Sandy turned away from him, letting out the breath she was holding in. Her hands turning slick and red as she cleaned up the various bodies lying around, Static right beside her, saving Hopper's for last.

"We can at least give him a semi-proper burial," she said, grabbing a shovel on her way out, heading towards the car parked out back.

Hours later, Sandy closed the door to her apartment, yawning. Chipped blood and dirt wedged under her nails.

She never had to bury the dead before.

"Where were you?"

Shouldering past her brother, Sandy shrugged out of the jacket. "Nowhere important," she answered, waving a dismissive hand at him. "I gotta change."

She didn't have the energy to argue with Randy, not while she had something bigger to deal with. Not while she buried men just by the moonlight's grace.

Tomorrow. She'll deal with her problems tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Heat 7

A/N: Alright, since I'm graduating in 1 month, my updates might be sporadic at best. Special thanks to jediannsolo, androgynouskittensandwich, gummibear999, and killmongershusband for their continued support and anyone who's ever looked at this.

"You haven't—" his head snapped to the side, ear ringing as she pulled her fist back.

"Do you have any idea what you just cost me last night?" Sandy asked, her voice icy and sharp.

"Anyone ever tell you, you hit like a boxer?" Shadow said, stepping back as she glared at him. "Not that it's a bad thing." He paused, briefly biting his lower lip and tasting blood. Was it swelling? "And I know our match this week wasn't—"

Sandy frowned, replying, "It ain't about the competition, one of my boys is dead cause 'a you."

"Oh," Shadow looked at her, noting how tense she was, hands in a closed fist. "Shit, I," he paused for a moment, licking his lips and no longer tasting the metallic tang of blood. "I had no idea he would, you should head back home, check on your brother."

Her shoulders sagged as a sigh left her. "Guess ya can finally call me that cab. Call it a favor and we might be even. We go to Nationals and we _are_." She said, rolling her suit sleeve up as she stuck her hand out.

He nodded, shaking her hand and watching her walk towards the entrance. The bell tinkled and suddenly everything felt _still_. Everything felt slow as the familiar staccato of gunfire echoed in the small studio.

The squeal of tires were too loud as they laid there with the familiar scent of blood in Shadow's nose.

"Get off," Sandy growled, shoving him away and reaching for her shoulder. Her hand came away red, white shirt beginning to stick to her. She stood, wiping her hand on her pants leg, mumbling, "How long will it take fer me to get this fixed?"

" _Keep her close, I don't want you sitting next to me in a jail cell."_

"I can fix that," he said, swallowing as she glared at him. "It won't take long, my car is out—"

"If I go, will you stop talkin'? Ya don't seem like the talkative type. 'Sides, they didn't look like your men." Sandy said, jerking her chin towards the door where a crack split it.

Shadow nodded, leading her outside and opening the car door for her. He felt like he was crossing a line. That there was no good in letting her in his home, hurt or not. That letting her be his dance partner in the first place was the dumbest thing he'd ever done. It was too late to turn back now anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Heat 8

A/N: I'm super excited to post this and even more excited about graduation and my book release! Special thanks to klaudiapasqui for her amazing art and comments, rina999 for her superb, overall encouragement and excitement, and jediannsolo for her awesome support and webcomic. You guys/readers are such amazing people and I'm so glad I met you all!

Sandy wasn't expecting the neighborhood to be quiet in the middle of the day. Much less for Shadow's house to be so. . .beige. Or cream in this case as she stared at the wall, ignoring each pull at her skin as Shadow stitched her up, hands surprisingly sturdy. Her jacket lay rumpled beside her ruined shirt, blood stains turning brown.

She wondered if her brother was alright. If he or Static had started looking for her since she normally got home and called at one. It was almost two pm now. The snip of scissors brought her back into staring at a cream wall, only now noticing the small table with a picture of a blonde girl resting on it.

"I'll fix up your shirt, but it'll cost you," Shadow said, the bed creaking as he stood, walking towards the dresser and pulling out a shirt.

"Nah, I got it. I was fully expectin' you to finish the job, not help me." She said, looking at the shirt he threw towards her for a moment before putting it on and buttoning it.

"Wasn't something I planned and if I _really_ wanted you dead, the moment you stepped through that studio door would've been it."

"Good to know," her voice was dry. "Why do you want to go to Nationals?"

She had asked him before and got no answer aside from a thin threat and his damaged hand. Shadow looked at her, meeting her gaze as she stood and walked toward him.

"Well, I'm waitin'."

"Shouldn't you be leaving? Pretty sure that blue menace is searching everywhere for you."

"He can wait 'til I get an answer out a you." Sandy shot back, arms over her chest and unfazed at the glare sent her way. "Ain't partners suppose to have trust?"

"It's just a cover-up, and about the only thing the In—the only thing Mei would allow me to do." He finally said, knocking into her uninjured shoulder as he passed.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nazo asked, glancing at the 109 in gold lettering on the door.

"Yes. He wouldn't lie about his address," Clara replied, knocking and putting the shoes she was returning under her arm. She smiled as the door opened, eyes wide for a moment as she looked at Sandy. She blinked a few times, noting the too large dress shirt slipping off Sandy's shoulder before the door slammed shut.

"Huh," Nazo huffed. "Well, that explains why they dance so well together. Probably why Roxanne—"

"Nazo," Clara interrupted, swallowing as she blushed. "Don't."

He shrugged, knocking again and shoving the shoes at Shadow before leaving.

Von Barke was in there. The light was off in Shadow's office, but he knew better. Von Barke was in there waiting for him. Waiting for a conversation most likely. Shadow sighed, hand on the doorknob, ready to get it over with. Get some sleep if he could.

The door squeaked open as Shadow stepped inside. It felt like old times again back when he wasn't a boss and Von Barke wouldn't look at him twice.

Now, Shadow had his full attention. Dark eyes following his every movement as he took a seat in front of his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Heat 9

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring, school is coming to a close which might mean more writing time and more self-promotion. My book is available for preorder on Amazon and I might have a certain mermaid AU to finish. Again, thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their continued support and encouragement. Also, I'm kinda curious about your thoughts on how I'm writing these characters, anything I'm doing right or wrong, share it in a comment or send an ask.

Von Barke cleared his throat, briefly glancing at the stack of cards beside the lamp. He picked them up, shuffling them as he said, "Feels like old times, right?"

Shadow nodded. It was new sitting in front of his desk instead of the other way around, the small, gold plaque that used to have Von Barke's name stamped on it replaced with his. It felt like old times, but he knew better.

"You know how much it's going to cost me to fix that glass and the floor?" Shadow asked, straightening as he met his former boss's gaze.

Von Barke hummed, clearing the table before arranging the cards on the desk. Black Jack. A barter.

"If you win, you can keep up this dancing charade," Von Barke said, the dangerous lilt to his voice not lost on Shadow. "that girl of yours is your problem to take care of however you see fit."

"And if you win?" he asked, an 8 of hearts and 7 of diamonds staring back at him.

Von Barke grinned, never taking his eyes off the cards. "You'll see soon enough."

Randy sat on the couch, hands clasped together as he waited for the front door to open. For his sister to come back.

"Where were you?" he asked as the door clicked shut. The apartment suddenly felt too small as she walked past him, coat tucked into her arm, her ruined shirt wrapped in it.

"Practice ran a lil late, that's all." Sandy answered. She clenched her hand, briefly wondering if she hit Shadow a bit too hard. "I won't be back 'til later though, so don't wait—"

"I know this whole dancin' thing is important to you or whatever, but you could at least be honest with me." He said, following her to her room.

"I ain't never lied to you or ma 'n pa in my life. What could I possibly be hidin', huh?" she replied, ignoring the faint itch of her stitches, hoping her brother wouldn't notice that this wasn't her shirt and she probably looked worse for wear.

She sighed, shaking her head as he didn't respond. "Like I said, I won't be back til late. Couple of friends invited me out a few days ago." It wasn't entirely a lie. Static did want her to keep watch with him. Pull customers, the usual.

Or at least, she was trying to get back to the usual.


	11. Chapter 11

Heat 10

A/N: Depression freaking sucks. But thanks to jediannsolo for inspiring a few events in this chapter with her recent art.

He had lost. Weeks after Sandy's injury and bartering with his former boss, he had lost. Initially, he had won the game, knowing it wouldn't stop Von Barke. But now, now as Von Barke could be clearly seen among other spectators some form of dread crawled it's way into Shadow's stomach, twisting it in knots.

He shook his head, looking away from Von Barke. He had to focus. Not get distracted by— "Roxanne?" he asked, easily recognizing the jackal he'd been dancing with ever since he started. He walked towards her as she smiled, smoothing out the dark blue, one-shouldered dress with lavender ruffles on the side and bottom.

"Hey," she said, hugging him and pulling away to look at him. "Heard you got a new partner. How's that working out?" she continued, squeezing his arm briefly.

Shadow swallowed. "Pretty good, bit of a learning curve with her but—"

"There you are," Sandy said, silver dress shimmering as she nudged him. Her sides and back showing with a diamond cut extending from the collar to her chest, arms bare. Lethal. "We're startin' in an hour, go get changed."

Shadow scoffed, forgetting about his former boss for a moment until he looked at the stands for Nazo and Clara. He didn't notice how Roxanne's face fell or the step she took back, away from Sandy.

"Looks like yer ankle is better," Sandy commented, smiling as she stepped closer to Roxanne. "which is fine all things considered, but, Roxy, do me a favor." Her smile grew as Roxanne shivered, meeting her gaze as Sandy tilted her head.

"Yeah?" Roxanne mumbled, glancing around for the stocky build of her new partner.

"Next time you see or touch _my_ partner, your ankle won't be the only thing broken like last time."

She watched as Roxanne gulped, quickly nodding before she went to go find her partner. Sandy sighed, rubbing at her temples. Since when did she start referring to Shadow, of all people, as hers? As a partner really.

She watched as Shadow walked towards her, straightening his cufflinks. She rolled her shoulders back as he led her to the polished wooden dance floor. She waited as the announcer called numbers and names. She placed a hand on his bicep, the other around his neck as the music started, easily carving out steps to follow him in.

"Watch your tempo," he mumbled, fluidly moving across the floor among other dancers.

"I'm fine, worry bout yourself." She shot back, holding onto him as her leg pressed against his ribcage.

"Might want to mind your business," he replied, turning.

"This is my business long as we keep this up."

Shadow swallowed, quickly grabbing at her hip to steady them and ignoring the glare she sent him, the grip she had on his back and arm, how close they were. Her leg struck downward, the solid sound of her heel against wood echoing as the music ended.

He looked at her, taking her hand in his as they bowed. "What was that?"

"Lil finesse, that's all." Sandy answered, grin unwavering as she glanced at him. "Crowd seems to love it."

Shadow was suddenly aware of the cat calls and excited shouts of 'number 15' as he looked up.

The Quickstep passed by, followed by the Waltz and Sandy's right leg against his shoulder, black heel high as the crowd cheered.

"You do this kind of thing often?" he asked, wiping at his face with a towel. "Whole 'not so innocent' shtick?"

Sandy scoffed, hanging the towel around her shoulders. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"In your dreams," he said, walking towards her. "You should be glad you're awake." he continued, touching her cheek.

He sucked in a breath as his back hit the wall, cool metal against his throat as Sandy frowned. "Don't think just 'cause we're dance partners you can insult me."

Shadow blinked, glancing at the knife and then her face. "Did you have that on you this entire time?" he said, licking his lips. It was smart and, if he was being honest, sort of hot.

"Course I did, I ain't dumb enough to be around you most days without somethin' to protect myself with." She replied, tapping the knife against his chin. "Two weeks til Nationals start, and in those two weeks I don't need you messing around with shipments or sellin'."

Shadow huffed, looking down at her. "Well, I can ensure the shipments won't be in until next month. Customers keep coming though until I run out."

"Run out sooner then, my brother won't leave me alone whenever I go stock up or run into one of your goons." She said, taking the knife away. "Let's just get this over with."

He nodded, glancing at her shoulder. It probably left a scar. "How's your shoulder?" he asked, despite himself as she headed for the door.

She shrugged, replying, "It's fine. Let's go 'fore they think we left."

He wasn't expecting their number to be called for first place. He wasn't expecting Von Barke to stand in front of him and act like they were old friends or posed a threat to his partner. He was more surprised by how easily his former boss charmed a group without breaking a sweat.


	12. Chapter 12

Heat 11

A/N: This chapter is a tiny bit different mostly cause we're focusing on Roxanne for a bit. Thanks to klaudiapasqui and jediannsolo for their amazing support, art, and comments!

When Roxanne first met Shadow, she wasn't expecting much from him. He looked too serious and she wasn't wrong with that assumption considering it took him almost a week to finally start speaking with her. He had a houndoom, lived alone, and was single. She thought he was going to be clumsy instead of sure in his steps, secure as he held her and lead across the floor. In the three years she had danced with him, Roxanne found herself fond, pining if she was being honest with herself. She always did like the mysterious types.

But no. She never had a chance because that stupid squirrel stole him away from her by breaking her ankle. Now she was stuck with some oaf. She huffed, watching as they walked by her.

"Didn't know you and Roxanne knew each other," Shadow said, glancing back.

Sandy shrugged, saying, "We ran into each other a few times. She saw something she shouldn't have I can tell you that."

"What? Did you throw someone in the harbor?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you, I would've done the same thing with—"

"The dude with the glasses, always wore a vest. He was one of my subordinates 'til I found him walkin' outta your speakeasy with a briefcase. I kept the money by the way, hope you don't miss it too much." She interrupted, smiling.

Shadow scoffed, opening the passenger door for her. "That was three million missing I had to earn back last month. Little bastard didn't cover his tracks anyway."

"Course not," she said, glancing at him as he stared at her for a moment, pulling out of the parking space. "What?"

He shook his head, answering, "Nothing, you look nice today."

"I look nice every day. If yer gonna charm me then try harder." She said, tugging at the edge of her dress. "But ya don't look too bad either."

Going back to her apartment had never been harder. Even more so with Shadow standing behind her like some watchman. She knocked, waiting for her brother to open the door. Sandy frowned, looking at Randy as his glare settled on Shadow before she pushed by him and closed the door.

"We won," she said, holding up the medal around her neck. "Thought you should at least know that." She continued, walking into the kitchen and filling a vase with water, arranging the flowers inside.

"Where do you even go at night?" Randy asked, leaning his hands against the table. "Cause if it's with him then—"

"You ever hear yourself?" Sandy snapped, clenching the silver fabric of her dress. "Don't you dare try 'n dictate who I'm around. Matter a fact if it bothers you so much, I'll tell you."

Randy huffed, crossing his arms as he waited for her to speak. This should be rich coming from her.

The silence was thick as she gathered lies, briefly considered telling him the truth just to make him shut up. She looked at her brother as he made a show of waiting, tapping his fingers against the checkered table cloth, sighing, the whole nine.

"Ya know what? You're right," she spat. "If that's what you want to hear then fine, have at it." She continued, walking out of the kitchen and out the door.

She had more important things to do anyway.

The singer crooned, high and soulful as Sandy brought her glass up for another toast. She wasn't sure to what anymore or if Static was saying anything at all.

"You sure it's smart to drink your own merchandise, boss?" he asked, lightly squeezing her left shoulder and raising an eyebrow. "You never had a scar on your shoulder before."

"To answer yer first question, I don't care no more. And about my shoulder, its nothing now 'cept Shadow's fault." She said, downing the rest of her drink and standing.

Static blinked, taking her arm in his as she wobbled. "Alright, I'm walking you home." He said. "Pretty sure you've had enough and it's closing time anyway."

"I ain't goin' home. Not while Randy's still dere." She mumbled. "Wait, I gotta pay the—"

"You can do that tomorrow," Static interrupted, steering her towards the entrance. "Right now, I need to make sure you're somewhere safe. And it can't be my place cause I have someone coming over."

"It's the deada night, what could you possibly—" she paused, cheeks even more red than before. "Never mind."

"Exactly, so find some place I can drop you off at."

"You wanted me to bring you here? Wait, you know where he lives?" Static asked, looking at his boss as they stood on 109's front porch.

"Yup, which is why my shoulder is his fault." Sandy answered, banging on the door again.

Static swallowed as the door opened and Shadow looked at him before sliding his gaze to Sandy. "What do you want?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

Static glanced around for Rune. He didn't want his shoes ruined this time. "She told me to bring her here." He answered. "Don't know why, but as long as she's not alone for tonight."

Shadow shook his head, starting to go back inside before Sandy sniffled.

"Y'all are so nice," she wailed, holding onto Static. "Did I tell you we won our match?" she asked, earning a nod from Static in response.

She went on and on about how Roxanne was there.

"Will you just get inside?" Shadow snapped, opening the door wider for them.

"Fine, but when I come back she better be alright." Static said, putting her on the couch.

Shadow waited until Static left before sitting on the couch beside Sandy. "Okay, why are you actually here?" he said, watching her smooth out the wrinkles of her dress.

Sandy frowned. "Believe it or not, I am a lil tipsy, but my brother n I had some stupid argument cause he doesn't know when to quit." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so like you," he replied, unbothered as she glared at him. "I guess you could spend the night. I'll take the couch though. Bathroom's down the hall."

She nodded, heading towards it and shutting the door. The rest was a blur until she settled into Shadow's bed. Rest came easy for once.


	13. Chapter 13

Heat 12

A/N: With graduation a few days away and my grades amazing, as well as my book coming out tomorrow, I'm excited about having time to work on this. Thanks to rina1999, klaudiapasqui, evildogbum and jediannsolo for their amazing support!

Shadow had forgotten how firm his couch was. He had also forgotten what it felt like to have another person in the house with him, granted he didn't get many visitors, liked it even less when it was someone he didn't particularly enjoy being around. Either way, his neck started to hurt and Rune was staring at him.

"Alright, let's fix breakfast," he mumbled, patting Rune's head as he went to the kitchen. He wondered if Sandy liked pancakes.

"What'cha cookin', good lookin'?" Sandy said, stretching as she entered the kitchen.

"Just because you spent the night doesn't mean I won't throw this food out. Or give it to Rune." Shadow replied, the sizzle of meat almost drowning his voice out.

"Alright, alright. No more jokes, I promise," she said, sitting at the table before plucking at the tablecloth. "So, plans for today?"

"Besides kicking you out," he answered, placing a plate of food in front of her. "You know I can't tell you."

Sandy huffed, cutting into her pancakes. "Fair 'nough."

Shadow shook his head before returning to the pan and turning the stove off. "Taste this," he said, holding the fork out.

She looked at him for a moment. She clicked her tongue, mumbling, "Fine. Why is it unseasoned?"

"It's Pikipek. Also known as Rune's breakfast," Shadow said, blinking as Sandy coughed and gagged. "Hard to season anyway. Don't be so dramatic,"

Sandy frowned, mopping up the rest of her syrup with her last pancake. "I hate you, but if you cooked for me way sooner, maybe we wouldn't be rivals."

"Real funny." He replied, scraping Rune's breakfast into his bowl and whistling for the houndoom.

Rune came inside, pidgey feathers sticking to his fur as he shook himself off. He looked at his bowl, sniffing at it before eating.

"Your dress is on the drying rack, I'll drop it off later," Shadow said, sitting across from her. "In the meantime, your lackey should be here any m. . . or now."

Sandy stood, heading towards the door as someone knocked. A few minutes later, Static was on Shadow's couch like he had nothing better to do and Sandy had locked herself in his bathroom.

"So, she knows where you live. Is it the other way around too?" Static asked, shooing Rune away from him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never been inside. Besides, I only saw the apartment yesterday." Shadow replied, shrugging and patting his lap as Rune circled Static. "Quit messing with him," he said, scratching Rune's chin as the houndoom sat in his lap. "Unfortunately, he's a guest."

"Of course you'd act like I'm not here, real mature. What happened between you and Roxanne anyway? Besides the whole ankle thing." Static said, glancing away from him at his last sentence.

Shadow was silent for a moment, getting the last few feathers off Rune's coat. "Dancing is just another business, and she wanted something more than just being dance partners. Didn't think either of us could work in that kind of environment. I was gonna call it off that day Sandy showed up." He said.

Now that he really thought about it, Roxanne was persistent at best, pushy at her worst and rather shallow and single-minded. He never dwelled on it too long as to why she was actually dancing with him specifically when there were other—better—people she could have chosen.

"Alright, let's go 'fore it gets too late 'n Randy throws a fit. I still gotta pay that singer," Sandy said, tugging at the edge of her pale blue suit jacket. "What are y'all starin' at?"

"Just surprised your suit fits for once," Shadow answered, leaning back as Rune got off the couch. It highlighted how lean she was, that's for sure.

Static stood, walking towards the door and opening it. "I can't believe I picked the right size, I definitely guessed." He said, heading outside.

The room was silent for a moment as Sandy shifted. "So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, smiling as she went towards the door.

"Yeah. Wait," he called, standing in front of her and holding his hand out. "Give me my car keys," he continued, waving his hand in a 'come here' motion.

Sandy grinned, placing the keys in his hand before leaving. How annoying.

"Aww, is our little boss in love?" Georgette teased, closing the office door behind her. "And with his rival, how tragic. I always thought you had good taste. Nonetheless, guess I was wrong."

Shadow rolled his eyes, tapping his pen against his desk. "If you just came here to mess with me instead of working, then you can head home." He said, flipping through the stack of papers he had on his desk for weeks.

Georgette smiled, walking towards his desk and sitting in the chair. "Honestly, it's sort of cute. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet, just without the rushing. Neither of you seem like that."

"Rushing through things leads to problems. Avoidable problems, but problems none the less." Like the one he was dealing with now. Supply was low and his monthly check up with the Institute was coming up quickly. He just needed more time and dealing with Sandy took up more time than he liked.


	14. Chapter 14

Heat 13

A/N: I'm free from school and my book is out. Also, I guess I have somewhat of a schedule for this, updating almost every two days helps. Thanks to gummibear999, androgynouskittensandwich and jediannsolo for their continued support and encouragement.

"Are you kidding me? You really think—no, it ain't like that at all." She almost wanted to laugh.

"You do seem pretty close," Clara said, dipping a fry in her shake before eating it. "I mean most dance partners do end up in relationships."

"Nah, it's jus' business fer us. Nothing more," Sandy replied. She never had time for relationships anyway, and thought about it even less with someone like Shadow.

The more she thought about him in general, the less of a bad person he actually seemed. He easily could've just left her somewhere or took her back home last night.

"I mean, you guys do have some kind of chemistry on and off the dance floor." Clara joked, giggling as Sandy blushed.

"It ain't good I know that much." Business aside, their overall dynamic was. . .chaotic at best. Dissonant if Sandy was being honest with herself. "Is that all ya wanted?" she asked, straightening her jacket.

She had to thank Static somehow later for doing this.

"Just curious, that's all. It was nice hanging out with you," Clara said, grabbing her purse as she stood. "You looked pretty busy earlier, so I'll let you get back to it."

Sandy nodded, watching as Clara left and paying her half of the bill. Guess it was time to head back home.

"What are you doing down here? Supply doesn't need to be checked until tonight." Static said, jumping the last few rungs down the ladder.

"Don't hurt to be proactive. 'Sides I think we're runnin' low on malt." She replied, tucking the pencil behind her ear.

Static frowned, walking towards her. "You should rest. You have practice tomorrow anyway, and I'm sure you won't be of much help tired." He said, taking the notepad and pencil away from her.

"Alright, fine. Just promise me you'll finish up." Sandy replied, earning a nod from Static in response.

The apartment was quiet when she got back. The blanket she used when she slept on the couch was folded and the cushions back in place.

"I'm jus' worried about her, ma. She didn't come home last night n stays out late with some dude or a group a friends. You know how she has that temper, I ain't do nothing 'sides be concerned." Randy said, quickly ending the call as he looked at his sister.

Sandy breathed, taking her jacket off and folding it on the crook of her arm. "I'm, uh, headed to bed. How long you suppose to be stayin' anyway?" she asked, walking down the hall to her room.

"I leave tomorrow," Randy answered, wringing his hands together. "I jus' wanted to apologize fer what I said, wasn't right to make an assumption like that."

Sandy nodded, replying, "I forgive you, shouldn't've gotten so upset in the first place. Wake me up when ya gotta leave."

Randy hummed in response, before looking at her.

"Left my dress at a friend's place, they said they'll drop it off later." She quickly said, shoving him out of the room and closing the door. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

"It's the right thing to do." Shadow mumbled to himself, standing in front of Sandy's apartment door. He held her dress like it would fall apart at any moment with the wrong move and maybe he should leave.

No, that'd be dumb. Besides, what was he supposed to do with a dress anyway?

Shadow huffed, knocking on the door and shoving his hand in his pocket. It would be best to just get this over with and—

He swallowed, looking at her brother as he frowned. It was only the middle of the day and Shadow had fucked up twice.


	15. Chapter 15

Heat 14

A/N: I officially graduated which means summer! Again, thanks to gummibear999, androgynouskittensandwich, and jediannsolo for their amazing support!

So this was what the inside of her apartment looked like. It looked homey with yellow painted walls and a quilt laying across the sofa. And her brother looking at Shadow and her dress like he either wanted to rip the dress apart or kill Shadow. Or both.

"I'm just gonna leave this here," Shadow said, putting the dress on the nearby loveseat.

He was almost to the door before Randy spoke. "Wait, uh, were you with her last night n this mornin'?"

Shadow looked at him and shrugged. "She works the night shift at this diner part time," he lied, "just stayed for a bit cause it was late and left her dress."

Randy frowned, crossing his arms. "She could've walked home with someone," he mumbled. "You ain't interested in my sister 'sides dancin' right?"

"We, uh, knew each other before we partnered together. It's just business," Shadow answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Their _other_ business wasn't for him to know.

Shadow had papers to finish up anyway, so it wasn't ideal to stick around.

It was hard for Shadow to see Sandy as someone other than a business rival and dance partner, strictly business in different ways. She didn't seem like the type to settle down now that he thought about it.

"I just came to return something, nothing else," he continued, glancing at Sandy before walking to the door. "Just don't be late to practice."

"So, about your brother," Shadow started, pressing her chest closer to his as he turned. "Is he always like that?"

"Thinkin' I'm doin' something I ain't supposed to? Recently, yes." Sandy replied. "Or he assumes the worst, guess he gets that from ma."

She remembered climbing a tree and her ma almost having a heart attack when she jumped off the highest branch. Randy wasn't any better and her pa just laughed, saying how it was natural.

"He definitely gets it from ma," she said. "Can't blame him though, got a knack for trouble."

Shadow hummed in response, moving across the room in a figure eight. "How'd you even get into this anyway? Speakeasies and selling, I mean."

Sandy swallowed, looking away from him. "Krystal," she answered slowly. "Offered me a job when I first moved here after the job at the Institute went to someone else."

Shadow stiffened at the mention of the Institute, he was clean, but check-ups weren't fun. "Like McCloud, that Krystal? The old war hero turned donator's wife?"

There was a soup kitchen he always passed by on the way home owned by them, he knew that much. Volunteered at more than once, that's for sure. He watched as Sandy nodded, hooking a leg around his.

"Where'd you think that soup kitchen came from? I'm actually glad she's focused on that instead, last I heard they were plannin' on funding the library." Sandy said, relaxing as he dragged her before straightening.

"She doesn't check up on you?"

"Nah, 'fore she passed on the title n speakeasy to me she was pretty stressed. Good thing she can relax,"

"Sounds nice," he mumbled, wondering if Von Barke was waiting for him or finally sent Georgette home.

The bell rung as someone walked in. Shadow hadn't had a headache this bad since Rune dug up one of the neighbor's flowers and tracked mud inside.

He glanced at Sandy as her grip on his arm tightened. She glared at Roxanne as the jackal smiled.

This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. They had a week until Nationals, and neither of them needed whatever this was.


	16. Chapter 16

Heat 15

A/N: Being out of school is nice and all, being bored however is not lol. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their continued support and encouragement.

Out of all the emotions Sandy felt as she stared at Roxanne, she was anything but jealous. She was angry, at best, at the fact Roxanne had the nerve to show up while they were practicing. That she had the nerve to smile and act like she just stumbled in. That she was bold enough to ignore her warning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here," Roxanne said, walking towards them as they pulled away from each other. "I left my purse in the back."

Sandy watched as the jackal went to the changing area in the back before she turned back to Shadow. "We were in position five, right?" she asked, slipping back into his hold.

"No, your leg was around mine and I was gonna trip you,"

"Why?"

"I got bored," he admitted, blinking as she glared at him. "I'm joking."

She looked at him a moment longer before saying, "It's in terrible taste," she hadn't noticed the slight pink-ish color of his irises near the pupil until now.

She followed him across the floor until it felt smooth, connected and as if they were one person. Sandy had even forgotten Roxanne had interrupted them at all until she stomped towards them.

"Oh, I can't find it." She whined, wringing her hands together. "I could've sworn I left it back there. Shadow help me look for it, please." She continued, pushing them apart and pulling Shadow towards the changing area.

"Hey," Sandy called, "We're kinda busy, hurry it up. Shouldn't you be practicing anyway?"

Roxanne stopped, replying, "My partner had some last minute things to take care of so he couldn't make it. Besides, Shadow won't mind filling in for him, right?"

Shadow blinked, taking her hand off him. "We aren't partners anymore, and there's always tomorrow and the days leading up to Nationals. He can't be that busy." He said, heading to the back.

It wasn't jealousy Sandy felt, it was utter annoyance. It was like dealing with Randy, but without the familial bond holding her back from saying the wrong—or right—thing.

"Can ya not follow simple instructions or are ya that desperate?" Sandy asked, walking towards Roxanne.

Roxanne smiled. "I'm persistent, not desperate. Honestly, you're lucky he hasn't dropped someone as boyish and scary as you. You could probably lead yourself," She said, flinching as Sandy grabbed her shoulder.

She squeezed, glancing towards the back. Good, he was still looking for Roxanne's stupid purse. "You already got the bull, don't get the horns." She said, never taking her gaze off the woman in front of her. "Don't push your luck either. It's real simple to make yourself scarce 'round us."

Roxanne frowned, shoving Sandy's hand away. "It's a wonder how your old partner put up with you. Maybe he would've liked you better if you just kept your mouth shut."

"I like her just fine when she talks," Shadow said, dumping Roxanne's purse into her hands. "It's getting her to stop is the hard part."

Sandy rolled her eyes, waiting until Roxanne left. "How much you hear?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest as Shadow sat at the nearby table.

"Just that last part. If I had known you could threaten someone that well, I would've tried to recruit you ages ago." He answered, rolling a pen between his fingers.

"I wasn't 'bout to let myself get insulted by someone like that," Sandy said, walking to the back to get changed. She came out a few minutes later, patting her pockets to make sure she didn't leave anything.

She needed to clear her head, let out some frustration. Good thing the gym was close by.


	17. Chapter 17

Heat 16

A/N: Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their continued support and enthusiasm.

"Come on, that's the sixth one today. What are you so upset about anyway?" Static said, watching another punching bag fly across the room. He wasn't surprised to find her here, but he expected her to be practicing still. Shadow outright ignored him when he went to the studio. His own boss was currently ignoring him, and he was probably going to get hit if she kept going. The last one hit the wall and he could've sworn someone banged their fist in response.

Sandy breathed, wiping at her forehead as sweat gathered there. She should've held back with that last hit but it felt nice. She felt calmer. "I ain't upset no more, but I hate the fact that I need Shadow." She finally answered, looking at Static. "And that Roxanne is tryin' to take him away from me, but that's somethin' else entirely."

"Oh, so you're jealous," Static said, grinning. "That's cute, boss."

"I'm not, we just. . .need to work together for a couple more days." Nationals was everything she hoped for. "Can't afford any distractions."

Static hummed in response, saying, "It's okay if you're jealous as long as it doesn't get in the way tonight. Bar's gonna be packed."

"I told you I'm not," she said, walking towards the entrance.

Static held the door open and paused. "Didn't know it was gonna rain, plus the more you protest, harder it is to believe you."

Sandy sighed, rolling her eyes as the rain looked like it was only going to get worse. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, asking, "Think we could make it?"

"Maybe." Static replied, following after Sandy as she took off, running. She stopped as a wolf bumped into her, barely looking back as he kept walking.

"Hey," she called, easily catching up with him. "Sorry 'bout that, I ain't see ya." She continued, looking at him and gasping. She'd recognize that pinstripe suit anywhere.

She swallowed, waving Static off as he opened his mouth to say something. Right now, she was standing in front of _the_ Radulf Von Barke. She hadn't had time to speak with him at the competition or even knew he was allowed to attend stuff like that.

"I'm so sorry," Sandy said again. Great, she meets her idol soaking wet.

"It's alright, it was a mistake." He said, grabbing her hand. "I'd hurry home before it gets worse if I were you."

She nodded as he pressed something in her palm before walking away. It was a gold ring.

Shadow would've been home already if it wasn't for Georgette neglecting most of her work for talking at him.

"Shouldn't you be answering phone calls or something?" he asked, looking at his secretary. "You want to keep your job, right?"

"Of course I do, I just can't pass up this news you decided to share with me. What'd she do? Did your old partner cry? I need details, boss." Georgette said, resting her elbows on his desk in complete curiosity.

"You get your work done and I'll tell you." He really should've known better than to share anything about dancing with his secretary. He watched her leave before picking up his pen again. Thunder clapped as he settled back into his work. He wondered if Sandy made it home safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Heat 17

A/N: Things are about to 'heat' up in a sense, on and off the dancefloor, but mostly off for this chapter. Fun fact: I ironically had a dream about the dream sequence. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their support, art, and comments!

Shadow looked at his former boss as he stepped into his office, shaking out his umbrella.

"I didn't know that girl was a fan of mine," Von Barke said, walking towards the liquor cabinet Shadow had yet to clean out. "It's sad, really." He continued, opening the drawer. He looked at the various rings before picking up one with a rose-gold band and large bloodstone in the center.

Shadow watched as he slipped it on, flecks of red showing themselves as Von Barke looked at it.

"Where's your other ring?" Shadow asked, standing and going around his desk towards him. There was only one reason as to why Von Barke would switch them. He grabbed the front of Von Barke's shirt. "What did you do to her?"

Von Barke smiled. "Nothing. I just gave her a gift," he answered. "You'll finish it off, I'm sure."

Shadow grit his teeth, tightening his grip on Von Barke's shirt before letting him go. "I'll take care of Sandy myself. I need her for a few more days." He finally said, "Don't you dare interfere."

Von Barke watched him leave. He wouldn't have to interfere, that boy of his just needed a push.

Static was right about one thing. They were busy, and with a lot more people Sandy expected as she let a man pass by her. She touched the ring Radulf gave her only hours ago, turning it into a necklace instead.

"I'm gonna head home, gettin' a bit too crowded in here." She yelled over the crowd, earning a nod from the bartender. Added to the fact that it was nearly three in the morning, Sandy couldn't really find a reason to be back until the sun was up.

She made her way back to her apartment, easily slipping out of the black flapper dress and heading towards the bathroom. Moments later, she yawned, turning the light off as she settled into bed.

 _It was rare for Sandy to wake up and want to stay in bed for just little longer. She stretched, unbothered by the weight on top of her until she shook them._

" _Hey, ya gotta leave," she mumbled, shaking the person again as they groaned and wrapped their arms around her neck._

 _Sandy frowned, opening her mouth to say something else. Slim hands wrapped around her throat as Roxanne smiled, squeezing as she said, "How long until Shadow figures out you aren't all that? He'll just come back to me, won't he? A woman who knows who she is."_

 _Sandy grabbed Roxanne's wrist, her grip unrelenting on Sandy's throat as she coughed._

" _Instead of someone pretending to be something she isn't,"_

 _She clawed at Shadow's arm, thrashing against him as he huffed, leaning towards her. "At least it'll be over soon," he mumbled against her lips._

Sandy gasped, sitting up as someone knocked on the front door. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. Aside from the fact that it was five in the morning and she only got an hour of sleep. She got up and went to the door.

"It's five AM, what—" she stopped, looking at Shadow as he stood there, shirt sticking to him and his pants a noticeably darker color. "Have you been in the rain this entire time?" It hadn't let up apparently as she heard thunder rumble in the distance.

He nodded as she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. "Listen, I—"

"Don't tell me nothing yet 'til you change," she interrupted, walking past him to her room and coming back with a tank top and a set of towels before pointing him to the bathroom.

Sandy breathed, rubbing her temples as she headed into the kitchen and started a pot of water. She had nothing to be afraid of. She turned the stove off as the water came to a boil as she grabbed two cups, dropping tea bags into each, letting them steep.

She sat at the table, nervously toying with the necklace, rubbing her finger against the ring. She looked up as Shadow came back, towel around his neck as he wiped his ears. He quietly thanked her as she sat a cup in front of him.

"Why're you here?" Sandy asked, taking a sip to calm herself.

Shadow swallowed, looking at his cup before looking at her. "I wanted to see if you were alright," he replied.

She blinked, saying, "Course I am, if it's about earlier, I'm over it." Or at least she hoped she was. Silly as it might've been, her dream proved otherwise.

"No, I—that's the reason I'm here." He said, pointing to her chest before continuing, "The ring, not your—"

"Specify 'fore you point," she said, laughing and pulling her robe tighter around her. "What about the ring?"

"It's not a good thing to have. Anytime Von Barke gives a ring away, there's a hit taken out." He explained, gripping the cup before downing it.

Sandy sat there, brows furrowed as she toyed with the ring. "Yer jokin' right? I mean maybe he recognized I was your partner n wanted to thank me for puttin' up with you."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It should be the other way around, but I don't want anything happening to you." He admitted, looking away from her for a moment. "I need you and you need me."

He was right, she couldn't argue with that. Even if they were just using each other until they had to part ways and meet again as rivals. If what he said was true, then she could part with a gift meant to kill her.

"At least stay here til morning, see if the rain stops." She said, taking the necklace off and handing the ring to him. "Since yer a guest, ya can take my room n—"

"No, it's fine. I woke you up anyway."

Sandy sighed, clearing the table and beckoning him to follow her, pushing away the phantom feeling of his hands around her throat. It was just a dream.

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked, turning to look at her.

"Since neither of us are sleepin' on the couch n I don't have an extra bed, it'll have to do." She answered, her back facing him as she yawned. "Jus' turn back around, go to sleep, yer breathin' on my neck."

He turned, entirely aware of her, a little surprised she hadn't slammed the door in his face. He slept easy that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Heat 18

A/N: Ah, the morning after scene for an entirely different reason. I love it. Again, thanks to jediannsolo, androgynouskittensandwich, and gummibear999 for their amazing encouragement.

Von Barke wanted her dead. That was Sandy's first thought of the morning as she laid there, watching 10:59 AM turn to 11:00. The news stung at first before she tampered it down to something she could store away and never revisit. She never really overslept before. Waking up every now and then to make sure Shadow's hands weren't around her throat wasn't pleasant, especially when he was actually lying next to her instead of just a subconscious image of him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked.

"Besides practice, nope."

She didn't expect him to be awake or even answer. "Is he yer boss? Well, former boss, I guess."

"Yes." He answered. "Pretty much built me from the ground up. You okay?"

"Clothes should be dry by now," she said, sitting up and getting out of bed. "Big Momma's a real help when she wants to be."

"It's been raining all night, there's no way—"

"Not unless ya dry 'em like I do." Sandy interrupted, pulling her robe on and walking out of the room.

Shadow laid there for a while longer. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He was just going to get the ring back and then leave. Not stay the night or get this close. He got up, finding Sandy in the kitchen on the phone.

"Y'all are comin' to watch me at Nationals? Course it ain't a problem, jus'—what did Randy tell you?" she said, turning to face Shadow and gesturing towards the phone. "Pa, I promise we're jus' dance partners, don't listen to Randy. Alright, I'll call later."

She hung up, walking past him out the front door. He followed her, saying, "So, about last night, you didn't kick me out. Why?"

"Southern hospitality n all that," she said, unlocking the shed. "If it makes ya feel any better, I'm kicking you out now."

Shadow stilled, looking at the Galvantula behind the drying rack as Sandy folded his clothes and shoved them in his arms.

"Momma don't like to be stared at, but she is a big help ever since I decided to make the rack rotate." Sandy said, pushing him out of the shed and closing the door. "Keeps the clothes warm too."

He nodded, heading back inside the apartment to change. He checked his pockets, making sure he had the ring before stepping out of the bathroom.

Sandy glanced at him before tucking her shirt in. "I made somethin' quick, so we won't be late to practice. It's on the counter." She said, pulling her suit jacket on.

"Don't tuck your shirt in, it looks stupid." He said, tugging at her shirt before she smacked his hand away.

"Jus' go eat," she snapped, grabbing her keys off the nearby table.

Her being close was never a problem during practice. He was used to it and hoped they wouldn't have any more distractions courtesy of Roxanne.

Sandy followed him with ease, relaxing in his hold. Quiet until she looked at him and took in a breath.

"Do you know why Radulf wants me dead?" she asked, missing a step.

"He views you as a threat," he answered. "Easier to thrive without competition."

Sandy frowned, gripping his hand for a moment as they paused. "Do _you_ want me dead?" she asked, blinking as he let her go.

Shadow huffed, scratching the back of his head. "Not anymore, like I said last night, we need each other." He said, watching as she nodded, folding her arms over her chest.

They turned as the bell rang and Static walked in. "Hello, lovebirds," he said, grinning as Sandy groaned. "Boss, our shipment came early and I just wanted to make sure you'd stop by."

"Course I will, also don't ever call me that again," She replied, walking towards him. "That all ya wanted?"

"Nope, that rain was crazy last night. Hope you slept well."

"If ya call waking up at five AM well cause of some dream n this guy," she paused, jabbing her thumb at Shadow. "Showin' up then yes."

Static smiled, looking between them as he put a hand on Sandy's shoulder. "I can't believe you're leaving me for another man." He said, fake crying for a moment. "But if that's what you want boss, then I under—" he stopped, grunting as Sandy put him in a headlock.

"Will you leave already? We're in the middle of practice." Shadow said, ignoring how his face burned. Where was Rune when he needed him?

"Fair point," Static mumbled, trying to get out of Sandy's hold. "See, he's blushing already."

She let him go, pushing him towards the door. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes," she said, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"Was he serious?" Shadow asked, resuming his hold on Sandy.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Probably." She answered, "Told me I was jealous at the gym after Roxanne."

Shadow hummed, letting her rest against his thigh. "Are you?"

Sandy moved away, laughing. "No. Why would I be jealous of some one track minded, conceited, overbearing—"

"For starters," Shadow interrupted, holding his hand out to her. "You're terrible at lying. Secondly, old partner or not, Roxanne isn't that bad." He continued, "Okay, maybe she is. Either way, you're pretty much what I've been looking for in a partner."

Sandy looked at him, taking his offered hand. "Still got a long way to go in charmin' me, but it helps." She said, closing the space between them.

Practice passed by quicker than Shadow expected as he watched her leave. His appointment started in a few minutes, and maybe it wouldn't drag on forever like it used to.


	20. Chapter 20

Heat 19

A/N: It's Nationals time! (: Thanks to jediannsolo, androgynouskittensandwich, and gummibear999 for their amazing support, art, and comments.

Rune barked, hopping onto Shadow's bed and barking again before pawing at the cover. He barked again, getting down and tugging at the cover as Shadow groaned. The days had passed by in utter monotony and he was being woken up like this.

"Rune quit it. You'll burn it." He mumbled, pulling the cover back and turning over. Rune barked again, shoving Shadow out of bed and running out of the room.

Shadow found him at the front door, sitting in front of it. "You can let yourself out, you know," Shadow said, yawning as he opened the door.

"Yer such a good boy, Rune," Sandy said, reaching down to pet him. "Was Shadow mean to you?" she continued, receiving a whine from the houndoom until she pulled a bone out of the many shopping bags she had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, watching Rune go to his spot on the couch.

She walked in closing the door behind her. "I picked up your suit from the dry cleaners since I was there to get my dress." She said, laying the bag across the chair. "Clara told me there was an individual couple portion this time, so," she paused, finally looking at him.

"What?"

"Never saw this much skin from you," she joked. "kinda weird. Nice but—"

Shadow huffed, walking back to his room and getting dressed. "Now, what's this about an individual couple portion?" he asked, walking back into the living room.

"Right, you think we'll be okay fer that? I mean, we, well I ain't really—"

Shadow rolled his eyes, taking the bag with his suit inside to the car as she followed him. "We'll be fine, honestly, I always figured this conversation would be the other way around." He said, opening the car door for her.

She nodded, buckling herself in. They'd be fine.

Her parents were out there. Which didn't do much to calm Sandy's nerves.

"Bo—Sandy," Static started, watching her pace.

She hummed, stopping long enough to smooth out the skirt of her dress. "Does it look okay?" she asked, looking at Shadow and then Static.

"Yes, you've asked that three times already," Shadow said, looking at the deep purple dress as she turned, her back exposed and elegant. Static looked at him for a moment.

"Where's the back?" they asked.

"It's there," Sandy replied, turning back around. "It's supposed to draw attention, y'all know that. 'Sides, is everyone else alright?"

Static nodded, checking his watch. "I'll be with your parents. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't come back here yet."

Sandy stiffened, hearing her name being called as her parents waved. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled, waving back as they came closer.

Her mom smiled, hugging her as she said, "You look lovely," she pulled away, holding a hand out towards Shadow. "Nice to finally meet'cha, hon."

Shadow nodded, shaking her hand and turning to tilt Sandy's head up, silent as he applied lipstick on her, his thumb briefly sweeping across her bottom lip. She made a noise in the back of her throat as her dad opened his mouth to say something, looking at Static as he threw an arm around him.

"Well, would you look at the time," he said, turning both her parents away from Shadow and Sandy. "We wouldn't want to lose our seats right? Mrs. Cheeks, you never told me about the whole flagpole thing."

"You've been stayin' outta trouble, right?" her dad asked, jabbing a finger in Static's chest as he nodded. Sandy _was_ the trouble, but she had bigger things to fuss over.

Sandy groaned, watching them leave and saying, "Great, now Ma's gonna spend the time tellin' him 'bout that til we start."

"Glad you're focusing on something else now," Shadow said as the start time was announced over the PA system.

He held his hand out, straightening as she took it. Hopefully, the competition would fly by until the individual couple portion. It sounded easy enough, and nerves or not, Sandy wanted to win with a reliable partner by her side.


	21. Chapter 21

Heat 20

A/N: Ah, I can't believe we have four chapters left before this is over. I've had so much fun working on this and as much as I want to gush about how much attention it's received, I'll probably save that for another post. Also, the dream I had wasn't as helpful this time, but at least there's dancing themes and YouTube! Again, thanks to androgynouskittensandwich and jediannsolo for their amazing, wonderful, tear-jerking support, comments, and art. The video I very, very loosely referenced is here.

Clara and Nazo were smooth, each move precise and their theme: innocence and love palpable.

"Stop fidgeting," Shadow mumbled. "You're making me nervous."

Sandy breathed, tugging at her sleeves until Shadow grabbed her hand. She squeezed, letting out another breath to calm herself. "So, our theme, run it by me again." She said, watching Nazo lift Clara. It was like something out of a painting.

"Us," Shadow answered, glancing at her. "Rivalry, hate, jealousy, protection, love. Just a taste of we've been through."

Sandy smiled, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. "What was that last one again?" she asked.

"Rivalry," he said, watching the crowd cheer and throw flowers as Nazo and Clara bowed.

In the beginning, they were rivals. A full leg drag as the music started, moving forward, repeat, moving back to their original spot. Her hand gripping his shoulder like her life depended on it as she stepped back, the air shifting as he followed.

The crowd silent as the pair walked across the floor, Sandy's leg flicking out before she wrapped it around Shadow's, sweeping it on the floor and back, leading into a kick. They pivoted, her dress flowing behind her.

Quick, snappish movement as they danced.

"You know," Shadow started, "I invited Roxanne over in the days we spent apart."

He let her go, moving away as she stalked toward him, hand raised. He caught it, holding her once more as she frowned, following him with ease. "I thought of you the entire time," he said, watching her walk away from him.

Sandy breathed, feeling him behind her as he splayed a hand against her stomach, the other on her ribcage. Were his hands always this rough? This solid?

"Oh, so you want nothing to do with me now?" he asked, never missing a step as they walked, Sandy lifting her dress as she briefly kneeled.

"Yes," she replied, leaning back as he touched her face, lips close but never touching as she moved. He spun her, lifting her as she relaxed, feet touching the floor moments later.

Putting distance between them as she fixed loose hair strands, Shadow chased after her, bringing her up as she leaned away from him, pausing at her neck as she went.

"You lie to me again," she whispered, hand against the back of his head and incredibly close. "there will be problems." She finished, briefly looking at the crowd as he lifted her, gripping the back his shirt as she fell.

"It worked, though," Shadow said, going as far to smile as the crowd cheered. She noticed her family was the loudest.


	22. Chapter 22

Heat 21

A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter since I get to practice writing emotionally driven and action scenes a bit more and hurt/comfort never hurt anyone. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich and jediannsolo for their amazing support, art, excitement, and comments!

Something felt off as Shadow glanced up at the crowd. It was probably just his nerves getting to him.

"So, yer in medical school?" Sandy asked, earning a nod from Clara.

"I always wanted to be a doctor, and I can't work at my mom's flower shop for forever." She replied, watching Roxanne and her partner for a moment. "By the way, you guys' performance was amazing. I mean everyone's was, but I couldn't look away."

"Thank you," Sandy said. "Y'all were great too."

"What are you staring at?" Nazo asked, nudging Shadow.

Shadow shook his head, watching someone move to the front. "Nothing," he replied, hoping he was right. Winners would be announced in an hour and he didn't need to be distracted.

"Number 33, Will and Rivka, for fourth place," the announcer said into the mic, looking at the card in her hand for a moment.

This was torture. Necessary, but torture nonetheless to Sandy. How long did it take to call a number and name? She looked up at her family, smiling as they waved. She ignored the movement to the left section of the crowd, opening her mouth to say something as Shadow stepped in front of her, holding her close. Someone screamed as Shadow's grip tightened, the side of his shirt suddenly warm and wet as the bullet struck the wooden floor.

Sandy swallowed, lowering herself to the ground with Shadow as he shook. "Hey," she started, catching his attention as Shadow's eyes fluttered shut.

Shadow took in a ragged breath, mumbling, "Go find them,"

Sandy bit her lip, hearing another shot ring out as people ran.

"Go," Clara ordered, kneeling beside her and taking Shadow. "I got this,"

Sandy nodded, ripping a chunk of her dress for Clara to use to apply pressure. She could kiss being ahead of rent goodbye, but that wasn't important right now. She ran to where she last saw that man, knife handle digging into her palm as she grabbed it out of the holster strapped to her thigh.

Static would handle her family, she knew that much. She shoved her way through the crowd, finding the man as he tried to fight his way through. A growl tore through her, reaching the man and twisting his arm until he dropped the gun, flipping him to the ground.

"Who—" she stopped, clawing at the large arm around her throat, grunting as she was lifted off the man.

Great, just great, it'd probably bruise. Elbowing her attacker, she held him in front of her, knife pressed against his neck. "Just two?" she breathed, looking at the gun owner. "I feel kinda insulted,"

He frowned, firing again and hitting the large man as she let him go. Tackling the other man, Sandy panted, tossing the gun away and holding him down. "Imma ask again. Who sent you?" she said, drawing a thin line of blood from him.

He smiled, answering, "Our real boss, Von Barke. Let me guess, Shadow finally got into your pants and now—" he choked, eyes bulging out as Sandy dragged the knife across his skin, red staining her dress.

She sat back, wiping the knife handle, wrapping it in his palm before the police found them. She looked at the officer, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she stood.

"Please help," she said, walking towards the group as paramedics rushed by. "T-they tried to—"

Her vision blurred as she tipped over, the ground rushing to meet her. She didn't remember being hit.

"Poison, huh?" she mumbled, looking at Static as he sat in the chair by her hospital bed. Well, that explained why her leg felt sore. She had woken up hours ago courtesy of a commotion down the hall.

"Liquid arsenic of all things," Static said, twisting the napkin in his hands. "Your parents and brother stopped by while you were asleep. Said they'd come back later."

She nodded, messing with the thin cover. "They alright?" she asked.

"A bit shaken up, but in one piece." He answered, his soft smile disappearing just as quickly as it came.

Sandy leaned against the pillows. "You are, without a doubt, the best work husband ever." She said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Only because we've been friends for years, but thanks." He replied, getting up and heading towards the door. "I'm gonna let you rest, looks like you need it."

"Hold on," she started, looking him in the eye as he came back. "Where's Shadow?"

"Down the hall,"

"Take me to him," she said, grabbing her IV and trying to stand.

Static sighed, bringing the wheelchair closer and putting her in it. "He should still be asleep after the ruckus he caused earlier." He said, going down the hall.

"That was him? I thought someone was dyin'." Sandy mumbled. "Well, hopefully, he's alright now."

The room was quiet when they went in. Sandy rolled to the side of his bed as Shadow slept, mouth twisted into a frown as he tried to shift. She never thought this would happen, at the most she expected them to stay rivals, not risk each other's lives or kill trying to protect the other.

Sandy folded her arms, watching his chest rise and fall before saying, "I love you,"

"Finally," Static said, walking towards her. "I was wondering how long it'd take you. Honestly, I got sick of waiting."

"Jus' take me back to my room," she said, rolling her eyes. "Also, I ain't payin' you."

"We had a deal," he replied, wheeling her out the room. "Well, a bet really. Which I won. You can pay me after you get some rest."

"You ain't gettin' a cent."

"I can't believe you're going back on your word." Static mumbled, helping her back into bed.

"Fine, I'll pay you," she said, smiling.

Static grinned, pulling the cover over her and leaving. That was one thing out of the way. Now, she just had to wait until Shadow woke up to figure out what to do with Von Barke.


	23. Chapter 23

Heat 22

A/N: With two chapters left, I was sort of wishy-washy with the events in this chapter, but hey, if it ain't broke don't fix it. Also, maybe I shouldn't write at 3 am. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich and jediannsolo for their wonderful support, art, and comments!

"My baby!" Jodi cried, throwing her arms around Sandy. "We were so worried,"

Sandy groaned. She loved her mom honest, but sometimes, like now, she was overbearing. At this point, Sandy was sick of being hugged.

"Ma, I'm fine." She said, "Doc already said I'd be able to walk in a few weeks." She looked at her dad for help, a bit thankful Randy kept himself busy by getting food from the cafeteria, lessening her chances of him almost not letting go.

Kenneth put a hand on his wife's shoulder, separating them. "She's right, hon. Matter of fact, she's the picture of. . .almost health n been through worse with her lil stunts." He said, shrugging.

"Alright fine, but if ya need somethin', Mama's right here."

"Ma," Sandy whined, moving into her wheelchair. "Much as I 'preciate it, I ain't—" she stopped, looking at the shark that had walked in.

He looked at her, walking towards her. "Sandy,"

"Rufus," she returned, gaze steely as he knelt in front of her, grabbing her hand.

"I can't speak for those two at Nationals, or their actions, but please know," he paused, swallowing. "as a sign of peace, know that the Dawn's members are willing to support and protect you."

"Mighty nice of you to say," Sandy finally answered. "I accept. Guess this means Shadow's awake, huh?" she continued, earning a nod from him. Hopefully, her parents wouldn't ask too many questions.

Rufus left, leaving Sandy alone with her parents again and Randy showing up a few seconds later.

"Uh, who was that?" Randy asked, putting the tray on the table.

"Jus' an acquaintance," Sandy answered, "From this group Shadow manages, we haven't been on the best of terms." That was about as close to the truth she could give.

"So, those people that tried to kill you were apart of it?" Kenneth asked.

"No, they were, but," she paused, biting her lip. "They worked fer someone else."

Kenneth sighed, sitting in the nearby chair. His tail flicked out before stilling as he asked, "Is this group dangerous? Do you need to—"

"No," Sandy interrupted. "I ain't goin' back to Texas, I can't. Those people don't pose a threat and I can't jus' uproot everythin' I worked for here."

She watched her mom nod, moving a blonde strand of hair out of her face. "We get that n we'd never ask that of you. We jus' want you to be safe." She said. "Now, since that boy of yours is awake, I'm gonna go thank him."

Sandy straightened, watching her dad and brother follow her mom. "Y'all better not show him a single photo," she said, easily catching up to them as they went down the hall.

Shadow was ready to go back to sleep. Not because he was actually tired, but after three near-death-like hugs from Sandy's mom alone, a blatant threat from her dad, and a not so light handshake from her brother; he was amazed she put up with them on a daily basis.

The room was quiet when they left, visiting hours over with and a nurse coming to check his IV.

"Ugh, I miss my knife," Sandy said, leaning her head on the side of Shadow's bedding. "But, no, it's being held fer evidence."

"What you did was smart," Shadow replied, sitting up and touching his bandages. "Not to mention incredibly stupid at the same time. What woman fights two men with just a switchblade?"

"Obviously me. And I won too, so if anything ya should be thankin' me." Sandy shot back, looking at him.

"Fine, thanks. Also, about what you said yesterday," he started. "I seriously expected you to say you liked me not love."

Sandy blinked, cheeks red as she said, "You were awake when I said that. That's embarrass—"

"I mean, it's mutual, in case you were wondering. At first, you were a thorn in my side, don't get me wrong, you still are," Shadow grinned, watching her frown. "But an amazing, strong, smart as hell thorn."

"You always sweet-talk in the weirdest way, maybe Static _should_ help you."

The door creaked open as Static knocked before walking into the room. "I was looking for you," he said, walking towards Sandy. "I really shouldn't be surprised to find you here. Your parents bombarded him?"

"Course they did, look, he has bags already."

Maybe Shadow did need a nap, now that he thought about it. He shifted, reaching for his bandages and undoing them.

"Pretty sure a nurse was supposed to do that," Static said, looking at him for a moment.

Shadow rolled his eyes, putting the bandages next to him. "It should be healed already. If not then—Betty!" Shadow called, catching the attention of an old woman.

"Oh, great. You're both here at the same time." She said, shuffling into the room. "Are you healed already?"

"Betty," Sandy started. "You know you missed seeing me."

Betty hummed, poking and squeezing at Shadow's side. "Stay here for an extra day, and, sweetheart, I'll be glad if we never have to meet in a hospital again."

Betty left after that, checking her clipboard as she went.

"By the way," Static said, turning Sandy's wheelchair towards the door. "I have a surprise for both of you."

Clara came in, carrying a trophy as Nazo held the door open. "They finished announcing winners yesterday, and congratulations, you two." She said, smiling and handing it to Sandy.

Shadow had to figure out a way to thank Clara later for her help, right now, he just wanted to rest a bit more.


	24. Chapter 24

Heat 23

A/N: Wrapping things up with a nice little bow would be ideal, but I don't roll like that…sometimes. Besides, a little murder/talking and one last chapter never hurt anyone, well aside from the person being murdered, but I digress. Also, I'm a sucker for hand kisses. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their continued support, comments, and art!

The weeks passed by rather slowly. Sandy was finally out of the hospital and everything was mostly back to normal.

"So, what're we doin' about Von Barke?" Sandy asked, shuffling cards and then dealing them three ways.

"I always figured something like this would happen, so," Shadow started, glancing at his cards. "lucky for you, I have a plan."

"Oh, really?" Static asked, sighing and putting his cards down. "I fold, also, real weird you already planned your former boss's death."

Shadow shrugged. "It's efficient,"

"It's both, adds a certain charm," Sandy said, pushing a few chips forward.

"So now he's charming? Boss, we need to get your priorities straight. I thought the whole life-saving thing was a good start." Static said, looking at both of them.

Shadow put his cards down, asking, "How have you won five times in a row?"

Static held his chin in his hand, thinking for a moment. "Depends on who shuffled and dealt the cards. We've talked about card sharking," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Sandy.

Sandy rolled her eyes, shaking her sleeve out and a few cards fell out. "Fine, ya caught me. Honestly, I'm surprised it took ya that long." She looked at Shadow as he covered his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"I, uh, switched decks. It's not a whole deck of cards." He finally answered, taking an opened yet full pack of cards out of his pocket.

Static groaned, putting his head on the kitchen table. "You two are terrible. No wonder why you're a couple."

Shadow's office felt different when he walked in this time. He paused as Georgette stood, walking from behind the desk and hugging him.

"Boss, it's so good to see you back. Radulf's been driving me crazy," She said, letting him go and looking at Sandy. "Oh, is this your rival? She's so cute," she continued, clasping her hands together.

"Georgette, please. She's my partner," Shadow said. "Also, you can head home now."

Georgette nodded, grabbing her purse. "Nice work, Romeo," she said, walking out the door.

"She always like that?" Sandy asked, pointing a gloved thumb at the door.

Shadow nodded, looking at the door to his actual office for a moment. "What are the gloves for?" he asked, checking his gun barrel.

"Mercury bichloride," she answered, patting her jacket pocket. "Give him a taste of his own medicine, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure, not vengeful at all." Shadow muttered, "Let's just get this over with." He said, walking inside his office as Sandy followed.

Von Barke sat up straight, saying, "If I had known those idiots were incapable of killing one girl, I would've done it myself."

"I always say, do the dirty work yerself, so it's done properly," Sandy said, putting a glass of whiskey in front of Von Barke as Shadow sat across from him. "But, I ain't here fer that. I jus' wanna strike a deal."

"Maybe you are a businesswoman, rare to find these days," Von Barke said. "It's amazing, you should be a housewife."

Sandy smiled, her grip tightening on the back of Shadow's chair. "It doesn't suit her," Shadow said. "About this deal, it's just a boundary setter, I'd rather not step foot inside her speakeasy than she would mine."

Even if they were about to merge together in management only. He watched as Von Barke leafed through a stack of papers, pausing to take a drink before sliding a document towards Shadow.

He signed it, passing it to Sandy. "Don't you have something to say to my partner?" he asked, keeping the document in front of him as Von Barke swished the last of his drink before downing it.

"I wish you the best of luck in dealing with my boy," he said, looking at Sandy and grinning. "If you aren't a threat, you're a business opportunity. I was too swift in my judgment."

"Ya think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Von Barke cleared his throat, standing and shaking her hand. "My apologies then," he returned, walking to the door and leaving.

Shadow stood, putting the document in a folder and storing it away. It was weird for Von Barke to apologize so easily or at all really.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, taking her gloves off, cupping his jaw and making him look at her.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I've never heard Von Barke apologize to anyone," he said. "Much less someone he wanted dead."

She hummed in response, rubbing a thumb against his jaw. "I mean he'll be dead in a couple days, so I'll take what I can get." She replied, chuckling.

Shadow looked at her for a moment longer. Why did it take him so long to realize how amazing she was? He cleared his throat, tentatively kissing the palm of her hand before taking her hand away from his cheek.

"I gotta lock up, so just wait for me." He said, watching as she nodded and then left. What the hell did he get himself into?


	25. Chapter 25

Heat 24

A/N: Here's that nice little bow I was talking about. I really and truly waffled on the ending cause I wanted it to be sweet but have that kinda open-ended finality. Thanks to androgynouskittensandwich, jediannsolo, and gummibear999 for their amazing overall support, comments, and art! Also, after I get a request done, there's gonna be a small rock n roll AU one shot so look out for that if you'd like.

Von Barke was, in fact, dead in a couple of days. Shadow shoved his hands in his pockets fiddling with leftover change and a gift as he looked at the closed, cherry wood casket.

"After all that talk, you barely bit. It's kinda funny," he said, scratching at his ear. "Alright, lower him in and grab a shovel." He continued, looking at his men and rolling his sleeves up.

Funerals were supposed to be a somber affair, a loved one gone from the material world. It was ironic for the whole thing to be quick, no mourners, just an unmarked grave, and utter relief.

Shadow closed the door behind him, reaching down to pet Rune as the houndoom ran towards him. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, asking, "What are you doing here?"

Sandy smiled, getting up from her seat at the table. "I wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin'. Ya left the key under the mat, so I let myself in."

"Breaking and entering aside," he replied, putting his jacket in one of the chairs. "What is it?"

"Well, since we're business n romantic partners now, I kinda figured we plan out a few things." She said, picking up the clipboard he just noticed.

He took the clipboard, raising an eyebrow at the blank 'romantic' column before smiling. "We can, uh, toss out the romantic part, unless you're suddenly planning dates." He replied.

"I mean I could," Sandy said, putting her hands in her pockets. It wouldn't take her long that's for sure. There was this diner she never really had a chance to go to, it was always closed whenever she decided to visit.

Shadow nodded, a bit hopeful she was serious about that aspect. "I like the re-opening idea. Look on the bright side, you won't try to steal my customers anymore."

"I dunno that was sorta fun,"

"For you." He set the clipboard back on the table, walking towards the cabinet and pulling out two pots. "If you're going to stay then at least make yourself useful and help me cook."

After dinner, the silence of the house settled. They could do with silence.

"I should head on home," Sandy said suddenly, getting up and helping Shadow clear the table. "Knowin' my family they're probably lookin' for me 'fore they leave tomorrow."

He nodded, fully prepared for her to leave. "It's late," or not. "I'm sure they'll understand."

Sandy scoffed, folding her arms against her chest. "More like miss their flight," she picked at the loose string on her shirt before heading to the door. "Thanks fer havin' me, though."

It was entirely selfish and rude to think he could cage her in for just a few more moments, to have a bit more time with her without anyone interrupting.

"At least take this," he said, walking towards her and pressing his gift in her hands.

Sandy looked at him and then the object in her hands as if it weren't real. "You. . .got my switchblade back," she said slowly, turning the handle. "You even carved my name in the handle," she continued, laughing as she threw her arms around him, pulling away after quickly pecking his lips.

A certain pause fell over them.

"I should let you go," he said, low enough just for her to hear him as he leaned forward.

"Ya should," And yet she stayed there, seemingly rooted in her spot near the door.

Their lips met once. Twice. The third time was a bit slower, unrushed and open. Her hands on him, pulling, tugging him closer, feeling the wood of the door against her back.

He pulled away, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Do you want this?" he asked, finally catching his breath. He wouldn't move forward if they weren't on the same page or if Sandy was uncomfortable.

"Not yet," she answered, face flushed and loosening the grip she had around his neck and on his bicep. "Best we take things slow anyway n I ain't one to act on impulse," she paused, meeting his gaze as he snorted. "I ain't one to act on impulse with these kinda situations."

"Alright," Shadow said, intensely aware of his arms around her waist as he put needed distance between them. He shouldn't keep her longer than either of them could handle and Shadow was half convinced her parents or brother _were_ looking for her.

Sandy left, taking with her the sudden warmth they had.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Static asked, waving as Sandy's family boarded their plane.

Sandy looked at him, clearing her throat and busying herself with messing with her collar. "Not much, we jus' had dinner n then I left." She answered, feeling her face grow warm as Static stared at her. "He got my switchblade back,"

"Really?" he said, following her out of the airport. "And nothing happened, absolutely nothing. At all. Did the clipboard work? That must've started something."

She groaned, punching his shoulder. "Alright, I get it. I may or may not have kissed him, or vice versa, or any possibility of—"

"You did, didn't you?" he interrupted, watching her nod. He sniffled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're growing up so fast. I'm proud, honest."

"Whatever. It's a start at best." Of something new and entirely illogical no matter how many times she tried to make up some reason for the way she reacted last night.

It was the start of new business deals, emotions, and a relationship she had time to prepare for courtesy of Shadow. They had time to figure things out, to get used to each other outside of a business aspect, and to move forward when either of them were ready.

They had time and Sandy was looking forward to it.


End file.
